


Die Aufgabenteilung hat ihre Daseinsberechtigung

by Imandra_Pipkin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: #ficletinstruments week 14, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Malec AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Manche Momente im Urlaub können wunderbar sein. Sie können es sein, sie müssen es aber nicht unbedingt sein.Magnus hat das Glück und die Freiheit, von zu Hause aus zu arbeiten. Er teilt sich seine Zeit ein für die notwendigen Dinge, die er erledigen muss. Was nicht bedeutet, dass er seine Zeit verschwenden könnte. Er hat ein perfektes Zeitmanagment entwickelt, die effektive Balance zwischen Beruf und den notwendigen Dinge, die er erledigen muss. Wie zum Beispiel Einkaufen.Das ist etwas, das Alec nicht bewusst ist, wenn er abends spät nach Hause kommt.





	Die Aufgabenteilung hat ihre Daseinsberechtigung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The division of tasks has its reason for being](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059381) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin). 

> Dies ist mein ursprünglicher Beitrag zur [#ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments/works) challenge 'The division of tasks has its reason for being', welchen ich auf 500 Wörter kürzen musste.  
#ficletinstruments week 14 Prompt: Grocery Shopping - Shopping for groceries together, disagreement over what to buy!

Alec nahm die Packung Kellogg's Krave aus dem Einkaufswagen und stellte sie zurück ins Regal. "Du weißt doch, dass ich nur Frosted Wheats mag," sagte er zu Magnus.   
"Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich habe das für mich kaufen wollen." Magnus legte die Packung wieder zurück in den Einkaufswagen.   
"Seit wann ißt du Cerealien?"  
"Seit dem Frühstück bei Cat und Madzie letzte Woche." Magnus ging weiter zu den Obst- und Gemüseständen und traf gezielt seine Wahl.   
"Oh, das wußte ich nicht." Alec nahm eine Mango, legte sie zu den Einkäufen und ging den Gang ein paar Schritte weiter hinunter.   
"Woher denn auch," murmelte Magnus, besah sich die Mango und tauschte sie gegen eine frischere aus. Seufzend tat er das gleiche mit dem übrigen Obst, das Alec in den Einkaufswagen legte. 

Normalerweise hätte er die Einkäufen bereits zu Hause im Schrank verstaut. Gut, vielleicht wäre er doch eher noch auf dem Weg nach Hause. Aber trotzdem, man übertreibt um zu verdeutlichen. Es machte es nicht besser, dass Alec sich Zeit ließ, in jeden Gang ging und jedes Mal etwas in den Einkaufswagen legte. 

"Alec, nein! Es reicht. Bring das wieder zurück." Magnus guckte leicht angenervt.   
"Warum?"  
"Warum soll ich Tiefkühlkost kaufen, wenn ich es jeden Tag frisch bekommen kann?"   
"Weil du dann nicht jeden Tag einkaufen müsstest." Alec zuckte mit den Schultern.   
"Bitte, bring es zurück."  
"Aber..."   
"Alec, nein. Tue bitte ausnahmsweise einmal, worum ich dich bitte."   
Nach einem Blick auf Alec fügte er versöhnlicher hinzu: "Schau, wer soll das alles essen?"  
"Wir?" antwortete Alec, nahm aber die Packungen mit der Tiefkühlkost aus dem Einkaufswagen, um sie wieder wegzubringen. 

Magnus beobachtete, wie Alec kurze Zeit später mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen im Gesicht auf ihn zu kam. Er verbarg ganz offensichtlich etwas hinter seinem Rücken. Mit einer schwungvollen Geste zeigte er Magnus, was er mitgebracht hatte. Alec legte eine große Packung ihrer Lieblingseissorte in den Einkaufswagen. Er nahm Magnus in die Arme und rieb seine Nase in Magnus Halsbeuge.   
Magnus fuhr mit der Hand durch die Haare in Alecs Nacken. "Verstehe ich das richtig? Du und ich, in der Badewanne, mit einem Becher Eis?"  
Alec nickte schlicht an Magnus Hals.   
"Dann haben wir ein Date," flüsterte Magnus in Alecs Ohr.   
Magnus bekam fast ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn eigentlich war Alec doch ziemlich niedlich, wie sehr er beim Einkaufen behilflich sein wollte. Dabei mopperte er selbst im Stillen nur darüber, wie ineffizient und langwierig der ganzen Einkauf wurde.   
Ab und zu legte Alec noch ein paar Dinge in den Einkaufswagen, die deutlich machten, wie er sich den Abend (und mit Sicherheit noch weitere) vorstellte.   
Magnus versuchte, den Einkauf zu beschleunigen, indem er zielstrebig in Richtung Kasse ging. Auf dem Weg dorthin prüfte er noch einmal seinen Einkaufszettel.   
"Alec? Wir brauchen Milch. Kannst du noch einmal zurück gehen und welche holen?"   
Alec gab Magnus einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund und ging Richtung Kühlregal.   
"Der nächste Gang!" rief er Alec hinterher, der sich in dem Supermarkt nicht so gut auskannte wie er. Da Magnus das Glück hatte, von zu Hause aus zu arbeiten, übernahm er normalerweise den Einkauf. Vorzugsweise allein, wie sich heute herausstellte.   
Magnus stand in der Warteschlange an der Kasse, als Alec mit der Milch kam.   
"Darling, das ist die falsche Milch."  
"Was kann denn an Milch falsch sein?" Alec runzelte die Stirn.   
"Diese Flasche hat ein dunkelblaues Etikett. Wir nehmen die fettarme Milch mit dem hellblauen Etikett."  
"Ähm, okay..."  
"Ich hätte selbst gehen sollen, " murmelte Magnus leise seufzend.   
"Magnus! Was ist los mit dir? Du bist die ganze Zeit nur mies gelaunt und am rumnölen."   
"Nix. Nix ist los."  
Alec versuchte, Magnus Laune nicht ernst zu nehmen. "Dann mecker doch mal."   
"Habe ich das nicht gerade?" Dass Alec ihm seine schlechte Laune zum Vorwurf machte, besserte sie nicht unbedingt.   
Alec grinste unverschämt. "Ach, hab ich gar nicht gemerkt."

Eine ältere Dame, die vor ihnen in der Warteschlange stand, lachte leise. "Wie lange seid ihr schon verheiratet?"   
"3 1/2 glückliche Jahre," antwortete Magnus und küsste den Ehering an Alecs Ringfinger.   
"Er ist die Liebe meines Lebens." Alec strahlte Magnus verliebt und zärtlich an.   
Sie quatschten noch ein wenig, bis die Dame ihren Einkauf bezahlte und ging. 

Als Alec die Einkäufe im Auto verstaute strich Magnus ihm über den Rücken. "Ich liebe dich, aber in nächster Zeit gehe ich nicht noch einmal mit dir einkaufen."  
Alec protestierte. "Magnus, ich habe Urlaub, ich möchte so viel Zeit wie möglich mit dir verbringen."  
Magnus stieg ins Auto und wartete, bis Alec neben ihm saß. "Ich bin sehr erfreut, das zu hören. Aber bitte nicht rund um die Uhr. Das nächste Mal wenn ich einkaufen gehe, gehst Du zum Sport."  
Alec wackelte verführerisch mit den Augenbrauen. "Wir könnten zusammen zum Sport gehen."  
Magnus lachte. "Du weißt doch, wie wir werden können. Abgesehen davon hat dein Bruder uns verboten gemeinsam in seinem Studio zu trainieren. Zu viel öffentliche Zurschaustellung in der Dusche."   
Mit einem nostalgischn Lächeln strich Alec über Magnus Wange. "Ja, das war nicht unbedingt für die Öffentlichkeit gedacht. Aber ich konnte dir in dem Moment einfach nicht länger wiederstehen."  
"Du hast 6 Wochen lang hinter mir hergesabbert und dich nicht getraut mich anzusprechen. Ich habe eine halbe Stunde unter der Dusche gestanden und gewartet, bis du mich endlich zufällig gefunden hast. Verzweifelte Situation benötigen clevere Lösungen."  
Alec beugte sich zu Magnus herüber. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir in unserer eigenen Dusche ausprobieren, wie weit wir unsere Lösungsvorschläge verbessert haben?"   
Magnus nickte mit seiner Hand in Alecs Haaren. "Beste Idee, die du heute hattest. Jedenfalls besser als die Idee, mit mir einkaufen zu gehen."


End file.
